Pressurized fluid is supplied to advance and return chambers in a cam shaft phaser for an engine in a vehicle to control a circumferential position of a rotor for the phaser with respect to a stator for the phaser. As is known in the art, the position of the rotor is varied according to the requirements of the engine. In some instances, it is desirable for the rotor to be in a mid-position when an engine including the cam shaft phaser is started up. In some instances, it is desirable for the rotor to be in a fully retarded position when an engine including the cam shaft phaser is started up. However, the rotor can come to rest such that at start-up of the engine, the rotor is at neither the mid-position nor the fully retarded position.